A Galinha Pintadinha Hani?
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Bom, talvez ser um coelho rosa dançando a galinha pintadinha não fosse tão ruim assim, quer dizer melhor que um polvo, certo Sasuke?"


"Certo. Nao e como se de repente apartir de agora eu ficasse viciada nessas coisinhas nao e? Quer dizer nem e tao dificil assim... Nao e?" "Merda Sasuke, da pra me ajudar?"

Eu nunca mais - NUNCA MAIS - vou dar ouvidos a Ino. Por que como se nao bastasse estar vestida de coelho rosa na grama eu ainda estava dancando a galinha pintadinha. Quem foi o idiota que pediu um coelho dancando Galinha pintadinha?

Ino estava com a mao na boca e os olhos lagrimejando - a FDP estava rindo de mim! - Naruto nao se importava em rir realmente alto da minha cara e Sasuke, aquele filho da mae estava filmando?

_E! -Hani bateu palmas sorridente, pelo menos a pequena de seis anos de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos estava achando o meu pequeno "show" digno. Merda eu estou de coelho rosa dancando como uma galinha, serio minha dignidade ja morreu!

_Hani, por favor posso te dar uma dica de como se divertir mais docinho? -Me aproximei do ouvido da filhinha da Kurenai e do Assuma e pos em pratica minha vinganca e quando Hani balteu baltas gritando 'EEE' eu estava vingada.

Ela se virou para os tres que ainda riam da minha cara, e deu seu sorrisinho mais lindo. -Ino-chan, Naru-kun e Sasuke-kun dancem tambem! -Noa me contive ao ver o sorriso de cada um deles desaparecer.

_Nao. -Sasuke virou o rosto.

_TA DOIDA HANI? -Naruto se escondeu atras de Ino que ria nervosa.

_Hani, a Sakura esta otima sozinha...

_NAO! -Hani gritou. -Eu quero os tres! -A duvida era evidente no rosto de cada um, e era obvio que cado um deles nao fizesse o que a 'princesinha' do Assuma pediu iria pagar carro, muito caro, segundo a propria e 'doce' mamae Kurenai.

_T-ta bem Hani. -Naruto Ino e Sasuke me lancaram olhares de puro odio e comecaram a dancar, mais oh nao ia ser tao facil. Estalei os dedos sorrindo.

_Ei Hani lembra que tem mais fantasias?

...

_Sakura... Eu juro... que vou... Te matar! -Eu sei que eu devia ter ficado com medo ja que os olhos da Ino praticamente explodiam em puro odio mais nao dava com ela vestida de porquinha amarela! Ficou ate fofinha.

Olhei e Naruto estava chegando vestido de Raposa de Nove Causas Fofa, e serio, eu nunca vi o baka Uzumaki tao fofo em toda minha vida, talvez por isso Hani estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha a observar uma versao mega fofa de Raposa do Mal estilo Uzumaki.

_Isso nao e justo o Naruto ta... Ta... Bonito! -Ino reclamou cruzando os bracos e Naruto sorriu em vitoria.

_HAHAHA, eu fico bem em qualquer coisa Ino! -Entao ambos comecaram uma longa discucao sobre a filosofia das fantasias em loiros idiotas e loiras burras.

Virei pra Hani que parecia estar se divertindo com a cena de uma raposa e uma porca discutindo, nao a culpava era mesmo engracado. -Hani, e o Sasuke? -A expressao dela ficou azeda.

_Ele nao vem, por disse que ficou ridiculo na fantasia que eu escolhi pra ele! -Ela cruzou os bracos em frustacao enquanto a porca puxava uma das caldas da raposa.

_Qual voce escolheu? -Perguntei.

_Polvo Azul! -Ela sorriu.

Uchiha Sasuke vestido de um polco azul com uns oito tentaculos roxos caidos e com olhos esbugalhados e vesgos e realmente algo de uma vez na vida!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Tentem imaginar e vao entender o por que da minha crise quando entrei na casa de Hani e vi Sasuke assim.

_Cala a boca irritante. -Ele disse cruzando os bracos o que fez os olhos do polvo ficarem mais vesgos ainda.

_Ho, mais voce ficou tao fofo! -Falei rindo.

_Eu estou ridiculo, nao vou perder minha dignidade saindo usando isso! -Ele gritou.

me aproximei dele deixando nossos rostos proximos. -Queridinho, voce e um polvo azul vesgo, acredite sua dignidade ja esta bem longe daqui. -Falei.

_Anda vamos! Hani disse que quer que dancemos mais. -Falei mais Sasuke nao se moveu, olhei pra ele.

_Eu nao vou pagar esse mico!

Me aproximei de novo e o beijei - e Ho Deus como aquilo foi bom - e imeditamente o Polvo Uchiha correspondeu mais me afastei antes de aprofundarmos o beijo o que fez Sasuke me encarar curioso e um pouco frustado.

_Se for la, eu te beijo na frente de todos. -Desafiei.

_Voce nao conseguiria. -Certo que eu sou um pouco timida tipo quando eu dei um beijo na bochecha do Naruto na frente de todos e tive que sair correndo com o rosto em chamas de tanta vergonha mais eu nao iria recuar para alguem vestido de Polvo Azul nao e mesmo?

_Quer apostar?

Talvez eu devesse ter concordado com ele por que depois da danca do grupo de animais dancando A Galinha Pintadinha - e volto a dizer, um Coelho, uma Porca uma Raposa e um Polvo dancando a musica de uma galinha? - eu nao o beijei mais isso nao impediu o Uchiha de me agarrar na frente de todo mundo.

Naruto berrava para o "Idiota-Teme tirar as maos da Sakura-chan!" e Ino cobria os olhos de Hani enquanto sorria para mim de uma maneira - muito mesmo - pervertida.

Mais pra dizer a verdade, Sasuke beijava tao bem que ficava dificil pensar, entao ate que ser uma coelha rosa dancando a Galinha Pintadinha valeu a pena, mais seria estranho tambem, afinal como seria o filho de um coelho rosa com um polvo azul?

**FIM.**


End file.
